


Restful Encounter

by quietmillennial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, down the rabbit hole i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Dave gets fucked to sleep. That's it.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Restful Encounter

Karkat smiled as Dave sighed, melting against the bed. He laid between Karkat’s thighs as the troll knelt over him.

“Gonna pass the fuck out on me down there,” Karkat admonished in a playful gruff. Dave grinned wide. “Never, babe. I’m not that stoned.”

Karkat reached down and pulled the shades away, revealing rubies hazed in a strawberry mist. “Prove it.”

Dave jumped into action, sitting up and burying his face into the crook of his neck. “How could I miss out on getting down with you?”

Karkat snorted and then gasped. Dave ran his tongue slowly up his neck, nibbling his earlobe. He sighed softly against the trail of saliva, causing the other to shiver. He pressed his lips against his ear, ghosting, “Fuck me, baby.”

The troll gave in, pushing his lover against the bed and crawling atop him. “You ridiculous little shit.” Dave kissed him to silence him, but was quickly taken over as Karkat deepened the kiss. He ran his hands in the unkempt mane of Karkat’s hair. He savoured the taste of alcohol on his breath. His sharp teeth teased Dave’s lip with careful precision. The blonde groaned with a shudder. Dave grabbed Karkat’s ass, thrusting up into the warm, eager movement of his bulge against his cock. Karkat moaned. He sat back up, removing his clothes, eyeing the human expectantly. Dave eagerly complied, stripping down as fast as he could.

“Oh, babydoll, I need it hard tonight!”

“Enough with the nicknames, jegus.”

“You’re just pissed that they turn you on as much as they do.”

Karkat made a motion to leave, but Dave wrapped his arms around his strong middle. “Yeesh, harsh crowd. Okay, Daddy-”

“Fuck. No. Say that again and my bulge is gonna shrivel up.”

He pushed Dave back on the bed as he argued, “You’ve let me call you that before. You thought it sounded hot.”

“Yeah, it sounded interesting until I mentioned the word to Rose. Fuck you for not telling me that by the way. Besides, you’re just a cheeky little nook suck, that shit does nothing for you. You just really like to fuck with me.”

“In some ways more than others,” Dave directed, “But maybe we could use the energy from this another time. Honestly, I’m buzzing like crazy and just want you to make me feel good.”

Karkat softened, quickly picking up on the mood change. He kissed Dave tenderly on the underside of his jaw. “Well, what did you have in mind?”

Dave thought. He felt in a very needy mood tonight. It was a rare occurrence, but Karkat could draw it out of him. Banish his anxiety and fear for a little while. Dave had a hard time admitting it, though. Let someone take control, bet. Give someone control. . .

The human focused back on the troll, left breathless at the intent, earnest gaze. His mouth hung open, teasing a peak the sharp teeth that could rip him apart. Dave blushed and his eyes darted away. Karkat sat up a little. His brow furrowed as he caressed Dave’s stomach. He knew what those signs meant, but he wanted to hear him say it. “It’s okay, Dave. You can tell me. Tell me what you want.”

If Dave weren’t as chill as he was, he’d have whimpered. He remained silent. Dave wanted to tell Karkat how much he wanted him, but he couldn’t. Karkat felt his blood pusher swell with pity. “Dave,” he crooned, no malice in his rough voice, “Whatever you want , it’s yours. I just need to know so that I can give it to you. I’ll even let you call me human lusus if you want.”

Dave laughed heartily. He felt it sooth his system abruptly. He knew that was Karkat’s plan. He loved him so goddamn much. “No, you were right before. I just. . .I want you to take care of me for a little bit. Can we-”

Karkat kissed him deeply, melting into Dave’s desperate embrace. Dave finally whimpered, rutting against the troll languidly. Karkat groaned as he pulled back. He cradled his cheek. “Shh,” he soothed, “I know. Let me. . .”

He suckled at Dave’s neck, enjoying his breathless pants. His teeth dug gently into his flesh, just enough to pinch him, and Dave moaned loudly. “Karkat, babe, please!”

Karkat dragged his lips and tongue against the protrusion of his collarbone, a purr escaping low from his chest. “Patience. I want this as much as you, trust me.” His tongue traced a path to his nipple, he understood it as a pleasure spot, as Dave had deduced that that was its only use for male humans, anyway. He took it into his mouth, moaning as he tasted the skin, teasing the nub with his teeth. Dave buried his cries into his lover’s hair, continuing to thrust into him. “Karkat, shit. . .”

“Good,” Karkat mused smugly. He pulled away to remove his undergarments as Dave had done previously, exposing his coiling bulge to the chill air and hissing slightly. Dave rose to slather attention on Karkat, but he laid him back down. “Let me take care of you. Relax.” Dave sighed out and nodded as Karkat got up, rummaging through a drawer for lubricant. He returned, setting the bottle down beside him. He returned to Dave skin, leaving light little marks among the old assortment of scars. Karkat focused on a larger one right below his ribcage. Dave felt a slurry of odd feelings as he did. He remembered how he got all of them, but that didn’t matter as Karkat set to worship them. He gasped and laughed as Karkat teased his navel knowingly. “Babe,” he breathed, stopping short as Karkat took his cock in hand, squeezing gently. Dave cried out, and Karkat grinned fondly. “You’re ready, aren’t you?” The human nodded emphatically. “Please, shit. Keep teasing and I actually will bust a nut and pass out.” Karkat’s chest rumbled mirthfully. “Wouldn’t that be the greatest fucking tragedy of the sweep? No, why don’t you turn over, then?”

Dave complied, whining as his weight pressed his cock against the bed. He had begun to thrust, but Karkat caught his hips. “I was under the impression we were trying to keep you from blowing your load.” Dave grinned. “I’m only human, baby.” Karkat groaned as he craned his neck to wink at him. Karkat shook his head and took the lube, lathering a good amount on his hand. 

Karkat had cut his nails so that he could do this for him. He still couldn’t suck his dick, but he had supposed it was okay. Dave never complained, insisting that he had to be the god of rim jobs. Karkat knew that wasn’t on the itinerary for tonight. Dave was too far for that. He brushed his finger against the opening, running a hand soothingly up his back. “You ready?”

“Born ready, Kitkat,” Dave assured, “I can’t imagine being born with any other purpose besides getting fucked by the most beautiful being in the multiverse.”

Karkat snorted. He never used to laugh or even smile this much, but Dave knew that, taking every happy sound that came from the troll like a trophy. Slowly, he pushed his finger through the tense opening, relieved to feel it give into the routine. Dave moaned. “Wait, just stretch me. Finger fucking is gonna wreck me, and all I want is your eager tentacle filling my ass.”

“Mouthy fucker,” Karkat assessed, adding another finger steadily. “Desperate little bulge slut. Fuck, you’re so pretty.”

Dave moaned as three fingers drew dangerously close to his prostate. “Damn, shit! That’s it, I’m ready. I’m gonna call you Vlad, cause I need impaled now!”

Karkat pulled back. “I don’t know what in hell you’re talking about, but it’s fucking with me, so I guess you’re doing it right.”

Dave laughed and waited for him, but as he settled atop him, Dave realized what he wanted. “Babe?” he said in a tone that meant, hold up a second, something’s off. Karkat sat up again. “What’s wrong?”

“Not a thing, my love. I just,” Dave took a deep breath. The tiny pinpricks of nervousness threatened to catch his throat on fire, but he worked past it. “Can you hold me? And, look at me? I really wanna see-”  
Immediately, Karkat had him in his strong arms, mouth against his ear. “Alright, message received,” he assured. “I’ve been meaning to try something anyway.”

“Oh, really?” asked Dave, excitement running down his spine. “What did you have in mind?”

“Can I fuck you against the wall?”

Dave grinned happily, “Oh, oh, shit. Of course you can! Jesus, that’s fucking hot. Yeah, let’s do that.”

Karkat stood up, wrapping Dave’s legs around his hips. He pressed him against the nearest wall, adjusting to line up with him. “Let me know if something feels off.” Dave nodded firmly, cutting the chatter. Karkat slipped in, groaning as the heat engulfed him. Dave moaned, immediately thrusting against him. They caught their rhythm, gasping against each other. Dave dragged him in for a kiss, slurping his tongue into his mouth. Karkat reciprocated, gripping his hips and fucking him desperately. Dave shuddered as his cock leaked, pressed tigh against the warmth of Karkat’s middle. “Oh, yeah. Fucking hell yes! Fuck, Karkat.”

Karkat silenced him with another kiss, quickly building to climax. “Dave,” he called as he pulled away, panting, “Come for me. I know you're close.” Dave shuddered as Karkat’s hand grabbed his dick, pumping mercifully as his bulge smeared desperately against his prostate. He gave in, giving an eardrum shattering moan as he climaxed, and continued to grind against Karkat as the troll desperately searched for his own orgasm. Karkat’s pace stuttered as he groaned. The slick mess of Dave’s come between their bodies, along with the way Dave tightened as he came, sent him over the edge. He came, pulling out of Dave as his slurry slicked the tile floor beneath him.

Careful not to slip, he let Dave fall on his shoulder. He laid him gently on the bed, not even shocked to see him asleep. He arched his back and grabbed a couple of towels. He wiped Dave off gently before cleaning his own mess hastily. As he crawled into bed, Dave stirred. “Fuck, did I actually pass out?”

Karkat nodded, “Yeah. You must have liked it.”

Dave smirked cuddling up to Karkat. “Second best sex I’ve ever had.”

Karkat scowled playfully, “What’s the best?”

Dave merely shushed him with a finger to his lips. Karkat surrendered, wrapping his exhausted lover up against him. “I love you, fucker.”

Dave smiled sweetly. “I love you, too, shitlord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!


End file.
